A Very Hudmel Christmas
by loki-dokey
Summary: A Furt Bro's yuletide Kid!fic. Santa's been, and of course, ten year olds being ten year olds, it's all very exciting! Glee.


**A/N: I wrote this ageeeeees ago but I totally forgot about it! So here you have it :D 10 year old Kurt and Finn's Christmas in the wonderful Hudmel household :'D**

* * *

><p>The sun blinked over the horizon, and a small figure could be seen at the upper window of the Hudmel residency if one took the time to stop and notice. Finn had thrown himself out of bed and had dashed to look out upon the world on that frosty, Christmas morning. On the ground was a thick, fresh layer of snow. He fist-pumped the air and bounded across the room, landing in a messy heap on top of his brother.<br>"KURT WAKE UP IT'S CHRISTMAS KURT IT'S CHRISTMAS COME ON WAKE UP OH MY GOD SNOW AND-" Two small hands shot out from under the covers and Finn toppled onto the floor with a thud. "_Ow_!"  
>"I was sleeping!"<br>"It's Christmas!"  
>"I don- ohmygoditis." Kurt's jaw fell open and Finn chuckled as he jumped to his feet. He perched himself on the end of Kurt's bed, well away from the now-wide awake ten year old. "Did Santa come?"<br>"I dunno, that's why I woke you up, you goofball!" Kurt sprang from his bed and shoved his feet into his slippers. He yawned and stretched, rubbing his tired eyes of sleep. A warm hand hooked into his. Finn squeezed gently. "Let's go get mom and dad!"

* * *

><p>With that, Kurt was hauled along through the house to their parent's room, and the two excited boys burst inside, flying onto the bed and smashing their small fists on the lumps that somewhat resembled their parents.<br>"Mom!" Finn yelled, poking her in the arm. "Mom! It's Christmas!" Carole opened one eye and peered at the clock.  
>"It's early," she hissed back, though made the effort to hoist herself back and collapse against the head rest.<br>"Dad! Daddy! Daddy come on! Daddy!" Kurt pawed at the shape of his father beneath the comforter until the man grunted and swooped up in bed, scooping Kurt into his arms and tickling him mercilessly.  
>"What was that, scooter?" he chuckled as Kurt squirmed in his arms.<br>"Ah! Stop! It's Christmas!" Kurt breathed through his laughter. Burt let Kurt roll off of him and Kurt glared before the excitement lit up his round face once more.  
>"Well?" Burt asked. "Shall we go see if the big man's been?" The boys yelped with joy and they slid off the bed, bouncing by the door. Burt looked to his wife and smiled.<br>"Merry Christmas, baby." They shared a small kiss to which Kurt and Finn both made identical faces of disgust.  
>"Merry Christmas," Carole replied. They climbed out of bed and their hands were instantly occupied by the hands of their children.<br>"Come ON! Gosh!" Kurt snapped lightly, beginning to tug at his father's robe.  
>"Okay, okay!" They all exited the room and the two tired parents padded down, the boys crashing into the closed living room door and trying to see through the translucent glass.<br>"Okay. Open it up, boys." They piled inside, and then stopped dead. Finn's mouth fell open. Kurt made a sound of glee that resonated somewhere in his chest. Sitting by the hearth, beside the plate which held a half eaten mince pie and a finished glass of milk, were two huge piles of gifts. Kurt flailed a little before opening his little mouth.  
>"He <em>CAME<em>!" The pyjama'd boy dived to the floor, grabbing the first present and shaking it. It was box, yet it made no noise. Finn was already ripping into his and had already produced a couple of pairs of socks, and a action figure set he had been pining for for months. He hoisted it in the air and whooped.  
>"He knew! He knew!"<br>"You DID write it on your Christmas list, sweetie," Carole reminded him, ruffling his hair. Finn was already on the next gift, whilst Kurt stared in awe at his new bow ties that had come in their own special box. He grinned widely and moved onto the next one.  
>"Oh wow! A new cookery book! Now I can teach you how to bake those cakes you loved that I made at school." He nudged Finn, who licked his lips.<br>"The ones with the gooey chocolate?"  
>"Mmmhmm," Kurt nodded.<br>"Nice!" Finn dug into the pile and Carole noticed how he was throwing aside all of the squishy parcels.  
>"You're going to have to open those at some point, Finny," she said, tossing one back at him. He caught it and frowned.<br>"But it's only clothes! I hate clothes."  
>"Hey Finn, don't be ungrateful!" Kurt reprimanded. "Plus, clothes are fabulous. Well...maybe not YOUR clothes..." Burt smirked at his son. Finn rolled his eyes and opened some squishy presents.<br>"Oh! A new jacket!" he exclaimed happily. It was now Kurt's turn to roll his eyes. He found a hard present and tore into it. He squeaked.  
>"The Little Mermaid!" Ever since he'd seen it in the cinema, it had been all he'd been asking for. He'd fallen in love with the idea of such a tortured romance, with Ariel so unable to express how she felt. He had been to see it with Blaine and they had acted it out when they returned home, with Blaine as Prince Eric and Kurt as Ariel, obviously. They sang all of the songs, then Blaine's older sister Kayla had run in with jackets draped over her back and pretended to be Ursula. She had been the one to take them to see the movie. She was a lot older, in her last year at middle school. Kurt liked Kay. He liked her a lot. She was always so nice and loved to play games with them.<p>

* * *

><p>In the end, both boys sat contentedly in a pile of wonderful gifts. Burt smiled knowingly at Carole.<br>"Now boys. I got a little message from one of Santa's elves last night." Kurt and Finn's heads snapped up.  
>"You<em> WHAT<em>?" Kurt gasped.  
>"You heard me. Now. He gave me strict instructions to give you one other present at the end of all the rest."<br>"You spoke to an elf?" Kurt still couldn't wrap his head around it. He scrambled over to Burt's feet and clutched onto his knees. "What else did it say?"  
>"That's strict father-Santa information I'm afraid." Kurt's mouth fell into a pout. Burt grinned. "Finn, the elf said your last gift was in the garage." With that, Finn shot out of the room like a rocket and from somewhere off in the other part of the house came a high pitched scream of,<br>"OH MY GOD A NEW BIKE!" Kurt felt a pang of jealousy until someone tapped him on the shoulder. He span around and Burt knelt down holding a small brown envelope. Kurt's heart sank at how small his present was. There most definitely wasn't a bike in there.  
>"The elf handed this to me personally. Go on, buddy. Open it up." Kurt's fingers stroked the wrapping. A real life ELF had touched this. So he had to be delicate with it. He slid his nail under the opening and flipped it open, peering inside. Unable to see what the envelope contained, he yanked out some slips of paper<br>"What's this say...? R...reg...reg...int..."  
>"Regent," Carole corrected him softly.<br>"Oh. Regent! Uh...wait...thetare...?"  
>"Regent Theatre, kid," Burt chuckled.<br>"Oh! Wait! Does this say...oh my gosh!" Kurt almost dropped the envelope. He squealed and ran about the living room.  
>"I'm going to see Wicked! I'm going to see Wicked!" Burt and Carole glanced at each other and beamed. "But how did he know that was what I wanted most in the entire world? I didn't even write it on my Christmas list because it felt like I was asking for too much...!"<br>"He's Santa, Kurt. He knows everything," Burt winked.  
>"Oh but daddy look! It's in New York and everything! And...and it says I'm going in two weeks! But...there's <strong>five<strong> tickets here?" Last time Kurt had checked, only four people lived in his house. Burt threw his hands to his cheeks dramatically.  
>"Oh NO! Looks like Santa accidentally left Blaine's present here too!" It took Kurt a second to process it, but when it hit him, he felt excitement rumble in his belly.<br>"Blaine's coming?"  
>"Looks like it!"<br>Of course, Mr Anderson had given Santa the money for Blaine's ticket. Blaine had a copy, but Kurt had the real thing.  
>"Blaine's always wanted to see Wicked too!" Kurt squeaked, dancing around his parents happily. "Oh golly, I'm so excited! I really am!" The boy paused and then ran to the window, peering out into the now softly falling snow. The sunlight had disappeared. "Thank you, Santa," he whispered. "For the bestest present EVER!"<p>

* * *

><p>Wicked was the first musical Kurt ever saw live.<p>

And after that, there was no WAY it was going to be his last.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OH MY GOD CAN SOMEONE JUST GIVE ME THE HUDMEL BOYS AT THIS AGE (TEN) TO KEEP ALL TO MYSELF ASHDJASHDLJSADH **


End file.
